


you wake up, flawless

by getthisoff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Crack, Established Relationship, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthisoff/pseuds/getthisoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its another normal day. Phil goes to wake Dan up. Shit hits the fan, the ceiling, the window, the walls. Beyoncé makes a brief appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wake up, flawless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lovely piece of literature as a present to a friend. Enjoy.

“Dan? You awake?” Phil quietly knocked on the door across from his, wary that he’d be in one of his morning moods. Worse than a pregnant woman in her third trimester, young Daniel was. 

 

Quietly entering, he was greeted by  a fully blanketed shape of the tall young man, the morning sun streaming through the cracks in the blinds. 

 

Phil approached slowly, with caution, like a young gazelle in the dead of night, making sure not to make a sound, when suddenly the bed covers flipped over completely, revealing a fully clothed ( _are those leather pants?_ ), freshly showered Dan with his hair all done and everything. 

 

Phil simply raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow ( _BROWS ON FLEEK_ ); he was pretty desensitised to Dan’s antics. This was hardly as bad as that time Phil caught Dan roasting a whole turkey at four in the morning in nothing but a tutu and a mask of Harry Styles whilst whispering “do it for the video” to himself non-stop. 

 

“Good morning, PhilPho Swaggins,” Dan nearly screeched as he swan dived out of bed-

 

\- only to trip on the corner of his blanket and fall flat on his face. 

 

“Do you always make a habit of sleeping all done up?” Phil asked as he looked down at Dan’s splayed form, his limbs bent at slightly awkward angles. He received a muffled reply from the leather clad lump. 

 

“I didn’t quite catch that, mate.”

 

Dan flopped to lie on his back, his fringe still quite intact. In fact, his fringe hand’t moved at all. His fringe defied all laws of physics, _just how he liked it_.

 

“I do it simply so I can say that I woke up like this, Phil.”

 

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. Dan really did talk some shit.

 

Sighing, Phil asked, “like what, Dan?”

 

Suddenly, Dan sprung up from the ground. The lights went out, strobe lights broke through the ceiling, covering Phil and Dan and the entire room in plaster. A stripper pole ascended from the ground like the second coming of Satan. Beyonce´crashed through the bathroom door, dressed in a wedding gown. Chaos ensued. All Phil could think about was how _this definitely tops the Harry Tutu Turkey Styles Incident_.

 

Dan spun around the pole, ripping his shirt off. He tossed his head back. His hair did not move once the entire time. In the corner, Beyonce´was silently doing the dance routine of her number one hit, Single Ladies. It was a lot less sassy and a lot more I’ve-Been-Posessed looking when there wasn’t any music to back it up. Phil was pretty sure he was dreaming. It must've been the old burrito he had for dinner the night before.

 

Dan looked right into Phil’s eyes as he whispered; 

 

“Flawless, Phil. We flawless.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> fml bye


End file.
